No More Vegetables for you, Nanoha!
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: “Is there a time that I didn’t forgive you Nanoha? Just don’t do them on public, please.” - Fate. “Do it later?” - Nanoha. “I heard it’s too big for your mouth, so hand it here.” - Hayate. Slight AU. NanoFate. Rated T bordering M?


**UPDATE 01/24/2010: I apologize if it's a bit confusing. The Line breakers got removed. I'm really sorry.**

A/N: Nyahaha, I suddenly got inspired to do a oneshot when me and my parents went to grocery. Well, I don't think I can give you Chapter 2 of **The Moment I Saw You** soon, since I feel like there's something missing.... But still please look forward to it! And now I present to you… Oh… I apologize if you encounter a bit of OOC-ness. I'm still not used to this. *smile* XD

P.S. Age Time line? I leave it to your imagination *winks* Special Thanks to my best friend, **Azu-nyan** for editing this chapter**, **and my suitor** Pandan-kun **for listening to my random fangirling while writing this.

**No More Vegetables for you Nanoha!**  
By W.K.

Sunshine shone inside the room with blue wallpaper, passing by the curtains, streaks of light touched the queen sized bed at the center of the room. A certain female with blonde hair slowly moved from under the covers crawling slowly to kiss the person beside her.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Fate greeted Nanoha with a smile and laid a kiss on the latter person's forehead. "Wake up now, I promised to go shopping with you on my day off," the brunette only shifted on her touch and muttered something incoherent, the blonde smiled. "I'll just be in the bathroom if you need me okay?"

Fate left the bed and covered Nanoha properly with the sheets, but before she could even get into the bathroom, she was pulled back to bed. Fate managed to get her balance and sat down on the bed with less force.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha muttered, hugging her lover's waist, snuggling her head onto Fate's back. "Let's sleep in…" Fate turned to look at her and hugged her back.

"But, Nanoha, Vivio would be hungry." Fate said, laid Nanoha properly on the bed and headed towards the bathroom again. This time she was hugged by Nanoha from the back, while standing. "Did you just use Flash Move?"

"No I didn't… Nyahaha." Nanoha said and snaked her hands up inside Fate's clothes. "Let's sleep in Fate-chan…" Nanoha turned Fate around and aimed for the latter's lips. "Pretty please? After I could finally _get a hold of you _last night… I want it more…" The brunette cornered the blonde on the wall beside their bed, pinning her lover's legs and arms.

Fate tried to refuse the attempt, but Nanoha seemed to be a bit forceful this morning. She just got home from a long three-week trip. Instead of oversleeping, she would rather spend her day with Nanoha and Vivio. But before she could even fully protest, lips from a certain brunette tried to invade her's. "Nanoha wait—I—"

"Fate-chan… please?"

"Nano—"

Nobody heard their door open, and there came in a pair of heterochromatic eyes searching for the two of them. Nanoha continued her _violation _as Fate tried to stop her.

"Mama? Raising Heart said you have a phone ca—" a pair of red and green eyes widened in surprise when she saw her Mamas on the wall. "Nanoha-mama, why is Fate-mama sandwiched between you and the wall?"

"Uh… um… Vivio... it's because… Fate-mama wouldn't like her hair fixed by Nanoha-mama." Nanoha tried to excuse, blushing at their current _caught_ position. Her arms coiled around Fate's neck and her right knee in between her lover's legs.

"Fixing Fate-mama's hair even if you both are wearing your pajamas?" Vivio cocked her head sideward and gave the two of them a confused look.

"Um… because Vivio… Nanoha-mama wanted to test braid Fate-mama's hair!" Nanoha's face relieved as to this reason seemed to work, since Vivio's facial expression relaxed.

"But… Fate-mama…" Vivio asked and walked nearer towards them.

"Ye-yes, Vivio?" Fate asked her face starting to blush.

"What are your hands doing inside Nanoha-mama's pants?" Vivio questioned them again.

"Uh…" Before Fate could answer a red jewel flew inside the room with pink wings attached to it and spoke.

"**Excuse me, but I think you must have caught my master in the middle of love mak—" **before Raising Heart could even finish her sentence, Nanoha had already kicked a fallen pillow towards the red jewel.

'_I'm Sorry Raising Heart.'_ Nanoha apologized to her device telepathically who replied with a 'No Problem.'

"So…?" Vivio started questioning again, at that time Kris flew towards Vivio, with its hands up into its eyes, as if closing it to something it shouldn't be allowed to see.

"Uh… Nyahaha…?" Fate answered and leaned her head on Nanoha's shoulder while slowly drawing her hands out of the brunette's pants.

* * *

"Nanoha I can't believe that Vivio almost caught us!" Fate sighed as she continued on to wash Nanoha's hair. She just got a 'nyahaha' as a reply from the brunette and felt hands on her wrists.

"But, Vivio isn't that much of a kid anymore, Fate-chan… she's ten!" Nanoha said turning around to look at Fate who just pouted at her. "So cuutee~~"

"Nanoha, but she's still too young to have 'the talk' from her parents, it's not like Einhart, would take her to bed right away, right?" Fate said, breaking free from Nanoha's grasp and continued to shampoo her brown hair. "Not like what you did to me… we were nine…" She made sure to mutter this last sentence enough for Nanoha not to hear.

"You were saying, Fate-chan…?" Nanoha asked as she stole Fate's wrists again and dragged them down to her breasts. "Hyan~ Fate-chan, you pervert,"

"Nanoha?! You were the one to—" Fate tried to break free but she got pulled down by Nanoha, making her slip on the soapy tiles and crash onto the brunette. "O-ow… Nanoha… just what do you think you're… doing..?!" The poor shocked blonde just noticed that the tables have turned. Nanoha sat endearingly beautiful and seductive on top of Fate's stomach.

"Fate-chan… do you know what these on my hands…are?" Nanoha said as she gave Fate a seductive look slowly moving her shampoo covered fingers. "I'm going to make sure I wash _every hair _of your body _clean_…"

"Nanoha! Wait! Not this—Not aga—" Fate seemed to struggle, but for some reason, Nanoha made her way to Fate's lips ; her hands clashing onto silky blonde hair. They parted their lips for air and Fate attempted to escape again, "Nanoha, what if Vivi-"

"Mama! Please stop your _playtime_ because your phone call is waiting!" Vivio shouted from their bedroom and made the couple blush. "Nanoha-mama! I know you miss Fate-mama, but, please! Refrain from giving her a heart attack!"

"See? Nanoha, the child knows what's right and just—" Fate told Nanoha but Vivio's voice came echoing again. Making the two of them look at the bathroom door.

"And! Fate-mama! I know you are the fastest in the Army but please! Defeat Nanoha-mama's seduction! And keep your hands to yourself!"

Fate turned to look at the other way, and Nanoha just stared at the blonde beneath her, "Fate-chan… you were saying?"

"JUST WHAT IS HAYATE TEACHING VIVIO?!"

* * *

Fate heaved a heavy sigh sitting on the soft round chair, with Nanoha on her back blow drying her hair.

"Nanoha… you know we have the evening for those activities, I don't even know how I'm going to explain myself to Vivio anymore." Fate said and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan. Forgive me?" Nanoha asked, putting her head on top of Fate's head and kissed her hair. "But it's not actually my fault that you have lightning _fingers_."

Fate's face turned red and stuttered, "B-but, Nanoha! I—" her shoulders sagged and she sighed again. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it either."

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan you're so cuuuuttteee~~ See now, why every time I see you just want to _leap_ on you. Rawr." Nanoha said and almost literally jumped on the blonde. "Dry my hair?"

"My pleasure, milady." Fate said, switching their positions and started on drying Nanoha's hair.

"Nanoha-mama~" Vivio said as she knocked on her parent's door. "I'm going off to meet with Nove-san and Einhart-san now." She asked and opened the door, and sighed to see her parents in a normal position and fully clothed.

"What's with the sigh?" Fate asked her eyebrows twitching a bit. She then sighed later on and smiled, "Well then, have a safe trip."

"Say, Vivio… this morning… when you umm… _caught _us…did you knock?" Nanoha asked and looked over to her daughter.

Vivio stared at the two of them for a while.

Silence engulfed them.

Vivio opened her mouth to answer.

"Of course." And flashed her Mamas a smile similar with her Fate-mama's.

"What's up with the long pause?" Nanoha asked and looked at an _innocent _Vivio.

"Well then, Mama, take care on going to the grocery!" Vivio said and left.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked up to the blonde who's drying her hair, whereas she received a soft 'hmm..?' for an answer. "I think you're right, we should lessen the time that Hayate-chan takes care of Vivio,"

"Told you so." Fate said and continued on to her task.

* * *

It was around 9am when Nanoha and Fate arrived into the Grocery Store, Nanoha picking out the needed ingredients for a week and Fate pushing on the cart.

"Hmm… we need vegetables right?" Nanoha said staring at their list of 'What to buy' and looked at the direction of vegetables. Fate followed Nanoha, pushing the cart beside her.

Nanoha had laid her eyes on the eggplant rack and looked at her list that said 'eggplants.' The brunette went over to it and started picking out which ones to take.

"Hmmm… this is such a long and slender eggplant. I wonder what _else_ I can make out of this…" Nanoha looked carefully at the eggplant. "_How_ should I use this Fate-chan?" She turned to look at the blonde who's blushing furiously, staring at Nanoha wide eyed. "What's _wrong_, Fa-te-ch-aaannn?" She looked at her the obvious undertone in her voice.

"Nanoha! Just please stop with the suggestive themes!" Fate said as she received a chuckle from Nanoha and looked at different vegetables.

"Hmm… This radish is _so_ big. I'm sure it could just _fit right in." _

"In _what?!_"

"Oh come on Fate-chan, of course in the _pot_, mou, Fate-chan you pervert." Nanoha said and chuckled even more at her flushed lover.

"You know, Nanoha, if you're the one saying these things, they seem to bear double meanings, it gives me the chills." Fate said and face palmed, and followed the brunette.

Nanoha turned around to look at her and said, "What type of chills? The one I want? Or the one you want?" The blonde just gave her a blank look.

The two of them continued to look for vegetables as Nanoha had her eyes on the carrot and cabbages rack.

"I like these carrots. They're shaped _like…_" Nanoha looked at Fate who raised an eyebrow at her. "_Ice cream cones._"

Fate sighed in relief as it sounded normal into her ears.

"Ah! Fate-chan!" the brunette suddenly called onto the blonde whose shoulders jerked up in shock.

"Wh-What is it, Nanoha?" Fate looked at the brunette and her mouth formed a big 'o' on what she saw.

"Want some _long _potatoes?" Nanoha said and held on her hands extremely long potatoes. Fate just sighed at it and continued on to their shopping.

"Ah, Fate-chan, look at this celery, its whole! It's like I can _fit a finger_ inside it." Nanoha said and watched Fate's face change colors. "Thinking of something else?"

"Just, please, Nanoha, it's my fault if I think of something else from your words and fingers." Fate answered and face palmed, seriously trying to hide her blush. If there's something redder red pepper, that would be Fate's face right now. "I just can't believe it you can say all those with a straight face."

"Of course, I can. I don't mean anything behind them." Nanoha answered Fate and winked.

'_Did she just wink at me?'_ Fate thought and shrugged off the idea. Just what is she getting into?

"Ohh~ It amazes me on why there are _long _and _big _cucumbers. I could just so imagine Fate-chan _with _them." Nanoha said and chuckled at Fate's horror stricken expression.

"Just what are you—"

"I mean, put them on your eyes, Fate-chan." Nanoha reasoned out as she flashed a sparkly smile. "Just what were you thinking? Did you want us to _play_ with them?"

Fate doesn't know what to do anymore. Is it the fact that she's picturing something else in her mind or the fact that just by Nanoha's words she gets turned on?

"Nanoha, what are you sayi—"

"Fate-chan, play with them I mean, use them as drumsticks?" Nanoha reasoned out, superficially trying to increase the undertone.

"Oh!"Nanoha exclaimed. Fate just becomes so surprised of any word that comes out of Nanoha's mouth.

"These peas looks just like Fate-chan's—" Nanoha looked at Fate mid-way her sentence and started to fight back a laugh when she saw her cute, embarrassed expression. "…green earrings."

Fate just couldn't keep up with Nanoha. She doesn't know what the brunette ate that made her act like this, or she just wanted to do some love making when they get home.

Well what's great is that they are actually getting some shopping done, but it seems like Fate won't look at vegetables the same way anymore.

"Nee, Fate-chan, you think…" Nanoha looked at Fate who's already calmed down from her previous _seductions_. "These tomatoes would _fit…_ in my ... _mouth?"_

Fate's face blushed again and swore to the heaven, lightning and stars, "MOU! NO MORE VEGETABLES FOR YOU NANOHA!"

* * *

"Nyahaha, Forgive me Fate-chan?" Nanoha said and keyed open their house as Fate carried some of the heavier shopping bags.

"Is there a time that I didn't forgive you Nanoha? Just don't do them on public, please." Fate said and sighed just as she stepped inside their house. "I wouldn't know what to do, since I really did want to _jump_ you right there."

"At least I'm happy that my seduction skills aren't getting old yet," Nanoha replied to her and stuck her tongue out. "Do it later?"

"Nanoha, it's in the middle of the day." The blonde replied, putting in the so-called 'vegetables' inside the fridge.

"Oh, you're holding the cucumber. Wanna _play _with it?" Nanoha said and hugged Fate from behind.

"NANOHA!" Fate half-shouted at the brunette and pulled on both her cheeks. "You're always, always doing this. Listen to me for once, okay?"

"Aymh horeeh Hey-to-chan!" Nanoha said and Fate let go of her cheeks. The brunette's hands went onto her face and caressed them. "I'm sorry, Fate-mama. Kiss my cheeks?"The blonde kept in silence disregarding being called 'fate-mama' by Nanoha.

Fate looked at slate blue eyes, and sees true regret. She sighs and kisses her cheek, whereas the ace of aces, which could be considered as ace of mischief, aimed for the blonde's lips. Burning passion collided with each other.

We can humbly conclude that, Nanoha got what she wanted… at the middle of day… in the kitchen.

* * *

During the afternoon…

"Mou, Nanoha, I can't believe that, we just… did…" Fate said as she sat on the couch, and watched TV. With Nanoha cleaning… well… the table.

"Hey, Fate-chan… eat me with this banana?" Nanoha asked while holding a banana, with Fate twisting her body a bit to look at the brunette, and raised an eyebrow. "I mean… eat this banana with me?"

"I'm fine, Nanoha, you can have it." Fate said and turned back to the TV.

"But…. Fate-chan… this banana is too _big _for my _mouth_…" Nanoha said and turned to slice it into half.

"Nanoha! I swear! Please! Don't stain the fruits in my brain!" Fate said as Nanoha flash moved her way behind Fate.

"Just, what were you thinking, Fate-chan?" Nanoha said and hugged the blonde from behind, popping the other half of the banana in-front of the taller woman.

"It's just… it's because…" the enforcer's face flushed, and turned to look at Nanoha. "It's just… your words earlier on were so naughty, that I can't help but… connect them together…"

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, I promise to keep my hands to myself! Unless _your fingers_ won't keep themselves quiet… then… Nyahaha." Nanoha said and jumped into the couch, sitting above Fate, who was about to bite onto the banana. "Enjoy the banana… okay?"

The door opened and revealed Vivio with Hayate. "I'm home! Hayate-san went to visit!" Vivio said and took off her shoes before taking a look at her parents who is on the couch. Sitting normally.

"Oh dear, I should've used schwertkreuz to take a picture of that rather… racy position. Fate-chan, can I have that banana instead?" Hayate said and went over to the two of them, seating on a single person couch adjacent to the long couch Fate and Nanoha are in. "I heard it's too big for your mouth, so hand it here."

Nanoha blushed, and looked at Hayate. '_You heard that?'_ She asked the short haired brunette telepathically.

'_Sure did. Pretty sure Vivio-chan did too.'_

'_Oh dear.'_ Fate butted into their mental conference and face palmed.

"Mama! Did you buy some cucumbers?" Vivio asked as she rummaged into the refrigerator.

'_Ah, shoot. I forgot cucumbers were Vivio's favorite vegetable!'_ Nanoha said mentally and looked at Fate.

'_What should we do…?'_ Fate answered as the two of them thinks of a way to avoid Vivio's question.

'_What did you do with the cucumber?' the couple too distracted, Hayate asked this question, as they blindly answered._

'_We made lo— HAYATE?!' _Fate almost answered, standing up immediately as Hayate went to answer Vivio's question.

"Hmm… Vivio-chan, I think your mamas forgot to buy it." Hayate said and looked at Vivio with a sad expression and continued onto rummage into the fridge. "You naughty bunch… did it in the kitchen?"

"uh… Nyahaha…?"

A/N: And that's about it for this oneshot! I hope everybody enjoyed it and had fun. Puahahaha!  
Well… I think the undergoing Chapter 2 would take a while to be processed, for the mean time, I'll be writing whacky oneshots. Please look forward for more? ~W.K.

**EXTRA SCENE!

* * *

**

Bedroom… in the evening…

Fate was lying on their bed, reviewing a few battle tactics for the forwards, as Nanoha comes out of the shower.

"Ah… this day was so tiring." Nanoha said and flopped down beside Fate. "Reviewing battle tactics?"

"Uhn. Well… Nanoha… should we rest now? Since we've both finished our baths." Fate said as she closed the window she was reading on and laid on the bed, face up.

"Uhn. It was fun, Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she stood up to take some pajamas from her closet. But before she can even fully stand up, she felt herself pulled back onto the bed. Fate on top of her, with a rather… scary grin.

"Since you've been naughty today… I feel like I have to take a bit of revenge…" Fate said as she went down to kiss Nanoha's neck.

"B-but, Fate-chan aren't you ti—" Nanoha tried to reason out but felt her lips sealed by the other person.

"I'm not _tired_, Nanoha. Perhaps, I feel rather energized… as to I seem to feel like using my _lightning fingers_ tonight… and make you take an _all-nighter_…" Fate seductively said as she pinned down Nanoha's hands and legs onto their bed, with a weak towel covering the brunette.

"F-Fate-chan! I have to train the forwards tomorrow…" Nanoha said as she squirmed under the blonde's touch.

"_Exactly_. That's why you wanted to do it in the middle of the day. I've been reserving this for tonight. So I'll make sure _tomorrow_ you turn up _late, _or I think it's better if… _you couldn't walk_ anymore, you rabbit." Fate seductively said and made her hands go their way.

"I made sure to _lock _the door too." Fate added as she chuckled at Nanoha's embarrassed expression. "I wish to give you _happiness_, Nanoha-mama"

* * *

-- Fate-chan's revenge 001

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this. =D ~ W.K.


End file.
